Data obtained in our studies indicate solanine alkaloids may have teratogenic activities. Results also indicate alkaloid concentrations in potato tubers vary significantly depending upon variety, presence of disease and environmental stresses. Sprouts obtained from potato tuber cultivars Solanum tuberosum L. will be assayed quantitatively and qualitatively for alkaloid concentrations and teratogenicity. Pregnant hamsters will be fed either sprouts or specific compounds isolated from the sprouts, and offspring evaluated for abnormalities. Research will be conducted on the significance of variety, pathogenic organism and environmental stressed as affecting the production of alkaloids in potato tuber tissue. Studies will also be conducted on the interrelationship in the biosynthetic pathways of the isoprenoid derivatives (terpenoids and alkaloids). Evaluation will be made on how these relationships influence the concentrations of isoprenoids synthesized. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Keeler, R.F., D. Brown, D. Douglas, G. F. Stallknecht & S. Young. 1976. Teratogenicity of Kennebec potato sprouts and solosodine in hamsters. Bull. of Env. Contamination & Toxicology. Stallknecht, G. F. & D. R. Douglas. 1976. Terpenoid synthesis in Russet Burbank potato tubers infected with the potato early blight pathogen Alternaria solani. Accepted by Phytopathology contingent upon modification.